The present invention deals with an electromagnetic relay. More particularly, it deals with a relay which has a base plate, a magnet yoke with a relay winding on a spool core and also with hinged armature having a switching contact cooperating with fixed countercontacts.
Electromagnetic relays of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such relays is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE 2,832,507 C2. In this electromagnetic relay for adjusting the stationary relay contact the contact support is provided with three parallel legs and a common connecting yoke, wherein the central leg carries the rest contact. By lateral squeezing in a so-called stretching zone of the leg, the relay contact is adjusted in its position to the switching contact mounted on the hinged armature.
In the construction disclosed in this reference, a relative wide space is required for adjusting the contact by the respective design of the contact support in the movement direction of the hinged armature. This space is, however, frequently not available in flat relay constructions, especially taking into consideration that the whole adjusting path of the relay contact must be provided by a respective long stretching of the central contact support leg. This also requires relatively great sizes in the case of either a relay switch correspondingly longer adjusting path. Such sizes are however limited by standardized outer dimensions of the relay housings and plug pattern. Further, it is also known from the German document DE 2,832,507 C2 that for adjusting of the relay contact, the position of the hinged armature with a retracted relay can be adjusted by automatic wobble rivering of the armature-size spool core end. This is however time consuming and inaccurate, especially when the switching contact cooperates with the rest or working contacts of the relay. It is proposed in DE-GM 7,407,510 to adjust the contacts after the assembly of the relay parts by hand by bending the contact support or contact tongues. This is also inaccurate and moreover time consuming and costly.
Finally, the German document DE 3,434,270 A1 discloses a relay in which on the working contact by its accurate positioning, the contact pressure and the waste reserve is adjusted with pull-in armature. The contact distance of the switching contacts from the working contact with a retracted armature is adjusted by a stemp adjusting of the rest contact located underneath. The rest contact forms here an abutment for the relay contact which, due to the very limited stretching zone provides only a short adjusting path.